Day Before Break
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Sequel to Talk to Me: Damian just wanted to get the day over with, so he can get out of the school for a few weeks. He should have known it wouldn't be easy.


**A/N: Thank you all for your patience and comments on the former story. Hope you I don't disappoint with this one. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Batman**

There were many things Damian was looking forward to when it came to Christmas break. For two weeks he didn't have to be in this prison of idiotic children. No more Jerk Boy trying to make him feel bad because the imbecile was insecure. No more Chipmunk talking his ear off. It was just going to be him at his father's home putting in some much needed hours with the training equipment. If Bruce thought Damian could run up millions of dollars on damanges when he first lived with the man, he couldn't wait to see his father's reactions after Damian was done.

Damian tapped his finger against his desk impatiently, his brown eyes constantly motioning to the clock above the door to check the time. It wasn't even lunch time yet, which made him even more antsy. Chipmunk Girl must have felt the same thing because she was squirming more than normal. He vaguely remembered her talking about her trip to the Bahamas with her parents. Damian knew it was mean, but he was hoping she would stay there.

Sensei was discussing double digit multiplication while showing sample problems on the board. Damian already knew this but as usual kept his mouth shut unless he was called upon. He wondered what she was doing over her break. Was she going to visit family and if so did that mean she was going to go out of town or did her family live locally. Or maybe she was going to spend Christmas alone. Or with Grayson.

Damian tensed up just a bit. Sensei was either going to be alone or going to be with Grayson. Well, if Damian knew Grayson well enough, the idiot would be staying at the manor over the holidays, for the simple reason of spending time with his family. He also wasn't the type to simply leave his date out in the cold. Despite his indiscretions, Damian knew Grayson wasn't heartless. So that meant...Damian gritted his teeth and rubbed his temples. There was a good chance Grayson would bring Sensei to the manor.

He figured it had to happen at some point. Over the time Grayson had been seeing his teacher, the buffon had yet to bring her by to introduce her to everyone. Damian never understood why since Grayson was so willing to show off his past girlfriends. Then again, he wasn't exactly looking too hard into the situation since Damian didn't exactly want Sensei to visit the manor and see his family in their natural setting. Grayson embarassing him during his last parent teacher conference was more than he could take.

But what about over the holidays? No doubt Grayson would definitely use that as an excuse to bring Sensei around, and the thought made Damian a bit peeved. His father was going to perhaps be paying for at least a billion dollars worth of equipemnt instead of a million this time.

Damian huffed and just went back to the lesson, drumming his one finger on the desk until lunch finally did hit, and he shot up from his seat with the intent of being gone before Chipmunk Girl had the chance to talk to him. He had no patience - as if he ever in the first place - to deal with her right now. He barely even waved at Sensei when he rushed out.

He had lost his appetite - and the will to deal with idiots pushing in the line - so he opted to head for the library. He nodded to the librarian before heading to the back, grabbing a random thick book from a shelf, and plopping in a seat.

Maybe Grayson wouldn't bring her back, Damian thought as he skimmed through the pages. Grayson would understand how it would be awkward to have his brother's teacher coming to the manor. Then again, Grayson didn't think of that when he asked Sensei out for coffee that day. Damian hit his head with his book. No matter how many times Damian spun this, he knew he was screwed.

"I can always kill, Grayson," Damian mumbled to himself as he thumbed the pages. He shook his head afterwards. With this situation, a solution that simple wasn't going to work.

Loosing interest in the book, Damian closed it and decided in the end that maybe he should get lunch. He left the book on the table for the librarian to get later and headed out of the library towards the lunchroom. If he was lucky, the lines would have diminished enough for him to deal with least amount of people. The problem was finding an empty table in which he could scare away annoying schoolmates from, so he could eat in solitude.

Damian sighed. The last day before break had the other students buzzing with excitement, but this day was just giving Damian a serious headache and urges to murder to someone. When he stepped into the lunchroom and saw a familiar smirk, Damian knew exactly who he wanted to kill.

"Hey, if it isn't Wayne," Jerk Boy stood up from his seat, his friends turning to his direction, "What took you so long? Did you need to cry to Ms. H again?"

"Tt," Damian focused his own version of the batglare on the boy and screwing his usual plans to just ignore the boy, "Do you not have anything better to do than harass me? Or do your own insecurities not allow you to explore different hobbies?"

Jerk Boy's eyes widen and some of his friends - Damian decided to start using that word loosely - began snickering. He shot them all a look before shoving his seat back more and storming up to Damian. Honestly, the boy didn't even look that intimidated with the dark blazer, dress slacks, and red tie that made the school's uniform, but Damian decided he had already added enough wood to the fire for now.

"You think you're so special, don't you," he spat - literally, Damian felt a few drops of spit land on his cheek, and it almost made him want to deck Jerk Boy right there, "Just because your daddy's Bruce Wayne and your Ms. H's favorite. You think you can act anyway you want."

"Actually," Damian countered as he noticed more eyes were now focusing on him and he knew a teacher or lunch lady would be interfering soon, "I have never acted as though I could behave like a five year old throwing a tantrum like you have. Seriously, I have done nothing besides actually learning like this place is built for, and I was rewarded for it. You decided to be a brat and harass me over it despite Sensei and my father getting involved and telling you to back off. If anyone has acted as though they're entitled to act anyway, it's you."

Jerk Boy snarled and raised his fist. Damian could clearly counter the move but didn't when he saw a teacher marching up to them over the idiot's shoulders. Unfortunately, the teacher wasn't quick enough and Damian fell to the floor, his hand touching the red on his cheek as he heard various gasps and snickers around him. His body began shaking afterwards and he glared up at Jerk Boy as though he was ready to lunge, but the teach had made it and gripped Jerk Boy's shoulders. He turned him enough, so the idiot could see who it was, and Damian got some satisfaction out of seeing Jerk Boy's expression.

"Both of you, principal's office, now," the teacher said in a tone that reminded Damian of Pennyworth to an extent.

Although Damian wanted to argue that he had done nothing wrong - just put the toddler in a ten year old's body in his place - he knew it wasn't smart to aggravate the situation further and nodded. The teacher helped him up and led the two out of the lunchroom. No one talked and Damian could see that Jerk Boy was nervous. Good, maybe now he would leave him the hell alone.

"I have to say that this is very disappointing," the teacher commented, "The very last day, and no one could avoid getting into a fight."

Again, Damian wanted to say that he had done nothing wrong, but decided to keep his mouth shut until he reached the principal's office where he could give his side of the story. No doubt his father would be called, and that record of good behavior was going to go down the drain. At least he could find comfort in ruining a possible date Grayson was planning with Sensei.

When the two were in the office, they were seated around the desk while the principal - with a look of frustration - asked what happened. Of course Jerk Boy had tried to lie in saying Damian had started it all, but the man didn't look as though he believed him - Damian wouldn't be surprised if Jerk Boy had been sent to his office multiple times. Damian explained that Jerk Boy had instigated the whole thing, and Damian was simply trying to explain himself. It was true, and Damian did have the benefit of not being the one who threw the first punch.

The principal sighed and rubbed his temple, "Ryan," so that was Jerk Boy's name, "Mr. Wells told me that he had seen you throw the first punch, and he also heard Damian speaking about how he had to get a teacher and a parent involved to get you to stop harassing me. Add to your previous trips here, I see no reason why I should believe you."

Ryan froze, his hands fisting in his lap, and Damian could see the boy was trying not to cry. Damian had to fight back the smirk that wanted to emerge out of the boy's misery and just re-focused on the principal. Maybe his father wouldn't be called. That was good since he didn't have to defend himself, but that also meant not ruining that possible date. Win some, loose some, and be pissed.

"We will call both of your parents, and explain the situation to them We will also have to call Ms. Hyuuga and inform her you two won't be in class since lunch is close to ending," the principal went on. Okay, so his father was being called, and Damian hoped Sensei didn't think he stepped out of line, "Damian, if what Mr. Wells says is true then I don't you won't be suspended. Just in case, I had Mr. Wells be sent back to ask around to get a better version of the story. I have to say that your own record does have this argument swung in your favor, but let's just cover all of our bases."

Damian didn't argue, grateful that some people in this school weren't complete idiots. He still wondered what Sensei would think when she heard about this. She would be reasonable, he thought, she knew Ryan had been giving him a hard time for a while. Besides, Sensei wasn't his mother and wouldn't punish him for getting punched by a childish moron.

A few phone calls later, an ice pack given to Damian for his swelling cheek, and the screech of the bell signalling the end of lunch, the boys were informed that both parents - parent in Damian's case - were called and were on their way. Damian had to admit that he was surprised that his father could even get away from his office long enough to stop by his son's school. Not long afterwards, Mr. Wells soon enough informed the principal what other students had told him before being dismissed, an annoyed expression on his face as he left.

Damian absentmindedly kicked his feet and glanced at Ryan who was now completely fidgetting with a few tears leaking down his face. Damian rolled his eyes at the weakness and thought the boy would be grounded and held back from some fancy Christmas vacation. Pathetic and yet satisfying.

"What did Ryan do this time," a woman dressed in a designer winter jacket and jeans said as she walked into the office. Her hair dark hair was tied into a loose bun and her hazel eyes showed she was definitely annoyed. Damian couldn't blame her.

When those same eyes landed on Damian, she froze up and then looked toward the principal who just gestured to another empty chair and said he would explain everything when Mr. Wayne arrived. She stiffened even more at the name before robotically walking to the chair and sitting down. Not even five minutes later, Bruce arrived, his own black winter coat wrapped around him and black dress pants. His scowl was clearly defined and his blue eyes instantly zeroed in on the woman before turning to Damian who was still holding the ice pack to his cheek. Damian just shrugged.

"Mr. Wayne, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come," the principal said. Kiss up, Damian thought.

Bruce gave a stiff nod before taking another empty chair and asked what happened. The principal sighed before relaying the events that happened at lunch.

"Of course we had Mr. Wells ask fellow students just in case," he added and then cleared his throat, "A few students had said that Damian had tried to instigate the whole conflict, but Mr. Wells believes they were Ryan's friends trying to cover for him since he had more students say that he was the instigator. You could say the only fault Damian had was simply retorting to Ryan's jab instead of walking away, but even I can understand if a student has reached his limit. With that said, I won't suspend Damian or even give him a detention."

The principal then cleared his throat and focused his gaze Ryan's mom, "However, Ryan's behavior has been warned against multiple times as well as several trips to detention. He crossed the line when he decided to take a strike another student, so he'll be suspended for three days after Christmas break and then placed in detention for the week afterwards."

"I understand," Ryan's mom narrowed at his son who just kept his head down the entire time, "Ryan will also be grounded during his entire vacation."

The principal nodded and called the meeting to a close. He offered Bruce the choice to take Damian home or have him resume his classes for the rest of the day. Bruce with the former saying he wanted his cheek to be properly checked at - by Pennyworth no doubt - and thanked the principal for his decision.

"We'll stop by your class to get your homework and backpack," Bruce said when they walked out of the office and down the hall, "I have to say that I was honestly surprised that you didn't fight back."

"Trust me, Father, I wanted to , the teacher just jumped in at the right time." Damian answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me Ryan was still messing with you?"  
>"What else could you have done? You already talked to his parents, and I could tell by the reaction his mom had that you got through to them. Even then he didn't listen."<p>

Bruce sighed and didn't say anything else. When they reached the classroom, Sensei gasped at Damian's swollen cheek and the mostly melted icepack to it before apologizing to Bruce for not watching what was going on more closely. Bruce explained that the whole situation happened at lunch, so there was no way she could have stopped it before asking for Damian's homework and backpack. She nodded and went back inside to grab the necessary things. When she came back out, guilt was still all over her face, and Damian felt bad for her.

"I'd still like to apologize, Mr. Wayne," she said as she handed him his backpack and a small stack of papers, "I was aware of what was going on and should have done something more..."

"Stop, you did what you could do in your power, which is more than I can say for some teachers," Damian found that to be interesting, "Thank you Ms. Hyuuga and enjoy your holidays."

Sensei nodded a bit before wishing them the same thing. She gave Damian a smile, which caused him to turn a deep shade of red and turned away - he would later say that it was the cold caused by the ice pack - before telling her the same thing his father had said. He was right, today had just given him one serious case of frustration.

**A/N: I know it's way past Christmas, but I just can't help myself.**


End file.
